A Love without End
by I 4 2 write
Summary: A songfic about James, his father, Harry and fatherhood.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the rights to the song "A Love Without End, Amen" by George Strait.

"A Love Without End, Amen"

"Come on, James. It can't be that bad."

Sirius Black was trying to comfort his friend as they got off the Hogwarts Express. The summer holiday was definitely starting badly for James, who happened to have a black eye courtesy of Severus Snape.

_I got sent home from school one day with a shiner on my eye _

"Not that bad! Dad's going to be absolutely furious," James groaned. "He warned me not to fight anymore."

James knew his parents loved him more than anything, but they did set limits for him.

"But it wasn't your fault. Snivelous as the one who started it."

James shook his head. "It won't matter."

_Fightin' was against the rules and it didn't matter why _

The Marauders parted ways after making plans to get together over the summer. Sirius was going to come in a few days to spend the summer with James, in fact. James could only hope that he wouldn't be grounded until school started again. Luckily it was James' mother who came to pick him up at King's Cross. That gave him time to decide just how exactly he would explain himself. He rehearsed it again and again in his head trying to make it sound as if it were completely Snape's fault. He had it sounding as good as possible when his dad came in the door that evening.

_When Dad got home I told that story just like I'd rehearsed _

He could tell his dad wasn't happy that he'd been fighting. Would he say that he couldn't see his friends for the rest of the summer?

_Then stood there on those tremblin' knees and waited for the worst. _

"I'm sorry, dad," James finally said. His dad was quiet a moment before he spoke.

"James, I'm not at all happy about what happened. "His expression softened though. "But I'm going to tell you something-."

_He said, ''Let me tell you a secret about a father's love _

_A secret that my daddy said was just between us.'' _

_He said, ''Daddies don't just love their children Every now and then, _

_It's a love without end, amen.'' _

"Wan fy! Wan fy!" baby Harry shouted. "Bwoom!"

"Not anymore tonight young man," Lily said firmly. "You're going to bed." She picked up the baby as he crawled towards his broom.

"But Lily! He's a future Marauder," James protested. "Right, Harry?"

"Mawada! Kiddich!" Harry giggled happily.

Lily glared at James, then smiled.

"Fine then. You can be the one to settle him down and put him to bed when you decide it's time."

James paled.

"But you know how stubborn he can be." And when Harry was determined not to go to bed, trying to settle him down was not easy.

"Just like his father," Lily said calmly. "You'd better get him to bed now then.

_When I became a father by the spring of '81 _

_There was no doubt that stubborn boy was just like my father's son _

An hour later, Harry was still awake and James was beginning to feel exasperated. Harry wasn't too happy either.

_And when I thought my patience had been tested to the end _

_I took my daddy's secret and passed it on to him. _

"Come on little guy," James said. "You lay down, and I'm going to tell you something."

_I said, ''Let me tell you a secret about a father's love _

_A secret that my daddy said was just between us.'' _

_I said, ''Daddies don't just love their children Every now and then, It's a love without end, amen.'' _

James sat up in bed. It had been such a terrible nightmare. Voldemort had found them and-. Of course, that would never happen. Peter would never betray them. Still, a nightmare like that would scare anyone.

_Last night I dreamed I died and stood outside those pearly gates _

In the dream as he'd stood there, he'd wondered if he had earned Heaven.

_When suddenly I realized there must be some mistake _

James had always been so arrogant, but now he thought back on his life and all those times he'd bullied Snape and other Slytherins. He'd thought it was funny at the time, but now some of the pranks seemed on the cruel side.

_If they know half the things I've done they'll never let me in _

But then he heard familiar words, reminding him of what his father had taught him years ago.

_Then somewhere from the other side I heard those words again. _

_They said, ''Let me tell you a secret about a father's love _

_A secret that my daddy said was just between us _

_You see, daddies don't just love their children every now and then It's a love without end, amen."_


End file.
